Surpr-se & Red Velvet
by RiiMagnae
Summary: [HIATUS][PROLOG B Up!] Just fic 'bout Surpr!se, Red Velvet, and other SM Artist.../Not a romance fic;SM artist;WARN ORIGINAL CHARA!
1. Prolog A

Surpr!se & Red Velvet

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing; except stories**_

_**Warning: Originial chara & Alur akan berlalu dengan cepat**_

_**A/N: Please read w/ font Times New Roman!**_

**IT'S PROLOG A**

**PROLOG B MAYBE WILL UPDATE AUGUST 5 2014**

* * *

.

_by __**Melody_31**_

_07-03-14_

_Kali ini S.M Entertaiment tidak tanggung-tanggung mengeluarkan group band rookie di tahun 2014 ini! _

_Selain __**Red Velvet**__, ternyata S.M juga mengeluarkan sebuah kejutan besar, __**Surpr!se**__. _

_Group band rookie yang juga beranggotakan empat gadis cantik ini memang belum ada diumbar-umbarkan ke public sebelumnya. Tetapi, S.M mengkonfirmasi bahwa itulah konsep dari group band tersebut. Bahkan, hingga muncul nama band-nya pun, satu dari anggotanya juga belum di publikasikan! S.M menanggapinya dengan mengatakan bahwa ke empatnya akan langsung dipublikasikan secara bersamaan pada tanggal 5 Agustus mendatang._

_Heum… benar-benar surprise, ya…_

_source: allkpop_

…

"Hei, Seren!" sapa pemuda yang kita kenali sebagai salah satu _member _EXO-K, Kai.

Gadis manis bernama Seren tersebut berbalik "Hei, Kai. Ada apa memanggilku?" tanya Seren sembari mendekat kearah Kai.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Seren mengerling "Para _member_. Mereka berkeliaran selagi aku meng_check _Key SHINee."

Kai tertawa "_Member_mu bukan berkeliaran, tapi F(x) _sunbae-nim _mengajak mereka ke _dorm_. Tadi aku lihat Krystal sedang menarik si _leader _itu." Ujar Kai. Mata Seren terbelalak "Benarkah?! Tadi aku bersapaan dengan Victoria _sunbae_ dan dia tidak ada mengatakannya padaku~" rengek Seren.

Kai lagi-lagi tertawa. Saat merasakan ada yang janggal, segera diliriknya penampilan Seren. "Hei, ada apa dengan penampilanmu?" tanyanya sambil menepuk pucuk surai _blonde _Seren. Lalu kembali pada posisi semula.

Seren mendengus dengan kasar "Kau tahu _eomma _SHINee itu seberapa menjengkelkannya, 'kan?" jawaban Seren membuat dahi Kai sedikit mengerut.

"Maksudmu? Dia baik."

Seren menepuk dahinya jengah. _Dia memang kelihatan tak pernah dijahili si kucing itu._

"Ya sudahlah, ya. Aku mau mencari mereka dulu. Sampai jumpa!" ujar Seren sembari melambaikan tangannya dan berbalik memunggungi Kai.

Kai menatap jengah pada punggung Seren yang perlahan menghilang dibalik tikungan koridor "Heh, dia memang tak pernah sopan. Sudahlah."

…

Tangan Seren memencet bel dengan tidak sabaran. Ia sedikit kesal sekarang. _Jahat sekali meninggalkanku sendiri di dorm!_

"_Ya, tunggu sebentar!"_ ujar Victoria dari _telecom_. Yap, Seren yakin suara tadi milik Victoria, si _leader _menjengkelkan itu. Sama menjengkelkannya dengan _leader _Surpr!se. _Huh!_

Selang beberapa menit, si _manly girl _Amber membukakan pintu.

"Hei, itu kau, Seren?" pertanyaan Amber membuat Seren menarik ujung bibirnya kebawah. "Iya, ini aku, _lamma_!"

Seperti yang dibilang Kai, biarkan dia tidak memanggilmu dengan hormat karena dia tidak mengenal _hormat_. Seluruh penghuni S.M _Building _mengenalnya dan tahu akan itu. Mereka sudah biasa. _Toh_, sudah ada pendahulunya.

Kembali ke cerita, Amber tertawa "Haha… Victoria _eonnie _lupa menanyakan siapa kau; dan kau benar-benar terlihat seperti Surpr!se sekarang!" Kali ini perkataan Amber yang membuatnya bingung.

"Jangan membuat ini terasa rumit, _lamma_. Bicara yang benar," rajuk Seren. Amber mencubit pipi gembil Seren "Ada apa dengan surai _chestnut_-mu itu, _huh_? Lalu kenapa kelopak matamu menjadi berwarna-warni begini?" tanya Amber.

Memang. Rambut _chestnut_ Seren telah berganti menjadi _blonde_. Dan wajah _baby face_ yang biasanya polos itu telah terwarnai oleh _eyeshadow _

Seren mengerling mengingat jawaban dari pertanyaan Amber "Key SHINee memintaku begini setelah aku meng_check_-nya tadi," jawab Seren. Amber mengernyit "Kau meng_check _apa dengan si kucing itu?"

"Para _member _SHINee menghubungiku dan mengadu bahwa Key SHINee sedang sakit. Katanya Key memintaku untuk datang; yah, sekalian aku meng_check _dia sakit apa." Jawab Seren. _Dan ternyata kucing itu bohong. Sial._"Oh ya, apa ada _member _Surpr!se disini?" sambungnya.

Amber menepuk jidatnya "Oh, aku lupa memberitahumu. Kita terlalu lama di pintu. Ayo masuk!" Amber menarik tangan Seren dan menutup pintu.

Sementara itu didalam, Sulli, Krystal, dan para _member _Surpr!se dengan muka penuh bedaknya bermain kartu. Lalu Victoria dan Luna sedang sibuk di dapur untuk membuat makan siang (sebenarnya mereka dipilih berdasarkan kalah memainkan _game_ karena ada _member _Surpr!se)

Seren menatap malas kearah _member_-nya yang asik mengeluarkan kartu mereka dan mencabut kartu baru tanpa menyadari keberadaannya.

"Mereka sudah cukup lama memainkan _game absurd _ini. Ingin ke dapur?" Seren hanya mengangguk dan mengekori Amber dari belakang.

Dan saat itu juga, di dapur, Victoria dan Luna hampir menyudahi masakan utama mereka yang berkuah panas.

"Hmm… makanan ini baunya harum sekali." Ujar Seren. Yap, Seren kita yang biasanya menyebalkan dan hobi _troll-ing _hanya akan bersikap seperti malaikat menggemaskan dihadapan seorang Park Sun Young, atau kau bisa sebut dia Luna dari _group _F(x). Dan jangan lupakan Ryewook _sunbae_.

Kembali ke cerita, Amber mulai mengambil peralatan makan untuk disiapkan di meja makan. "Luna _eonnie_, Vic, kalian memasak _beef meet _juga? Aku mencium baunya." Sambung Seren. Vitoria mendengus "Setidaknya panggil aku _eonnie _juga."

Luna mengangguk "Ya, tapi hanya untuk _burger _Victoria _eonnie_." Jawaban Luna membuat Seren mendelik tak suka kearah Victoria.

Victoria memilih untuk menghiraukannya "Hei, katanya _member _Red Velvet akan tiba sebentar lagi. Suruh anak-anak berkumpul, Amber."

Amber hanya mengangguk dan beranjak pergi dari dapur setelah menyelesaikan kegiatannya.

Tapi lain halnya dengan Seren; ia malah membelalakan matanya dengan kaget "_Seriously_? Red Velvet _will join too_? _Akh_, ini bukan berita yang bagus." Gumam Seren keras membuat Luna dan Vitoria mengernyit.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Red Velvet dan Surpr!se tidak pernah mempunyai sejarah berhubungan akur."

_**Bersambung…**_

* * *

.

Hei, saya tidak punya waktu banyak dan saya butuh bantuan kalian.

Tolong diisi salah satu dari biodata berikut jika ingin menjadi salah satu pemeran FF saya:

_Manager _

_**Name:**_

_**Nickname:**_

_**D.O.B:**_

_**Position: Manager**_

_**Nations:**_

_**Tell me about your personality (complete please):**_

_Stylist (hair style;make up;fashion)_

_**Name:**_

_**Nickname:**_

_**D.O.B:**_

_**Position: Stylist**_

_**Nations:**_

_**Tell me about you personality (complete please):**_

_Members_

_**Name:**_

_**Stage Name:**_

_**D.O.B:**_

_**Position: Leader; Sub-dancer**_

_**Nations:**_

_**Tell me about your personality (complete please):**_

_**Name:**_

_**Stage Name:**_

_**D.O.B:**_

_**Position: Visual; Lead-vocal**_

_**Nations:**_

_**Tell me about your personality (complete please):**_

_**Name:**_

_**Stage Name:**_

_**D.O.B:**_

_**Position: Face of group; Sub-Vocal**_

_**Nations:**_

_**Tell me about your personality (complete please):**_

_**Name:**_

_**Stage Name:**_

_**D.O.B:**_

_**Position: Magnae; Lead-dancer**_

_**Nations:**_

_**Tell me about your personality (complete please):**_

Untuk _magnae_, pastikan tanggal lahir anda lebih tua dari Seren yang lahir pada tanggal 17 Oktober 1994 (dikarenakan dia akan menjadi _magnae _diantara yang lain)

Biodata Seren, dibawah ini:

_**Name: Serenia Louist**_

_**Nickname: Seren**_

_**D.O.B: Oct, 17, 1994**_

_**Position: Choreographer**_

_**Nations: Canada**_

_**Tell me about your personality: You'll find it**_

_Seren merangkap menjadi __**KOMPOSER MUSIK&PENULIS LAGU**__. Seren adalah gadis yang cerdas, dia melakukan segalanya dengan cepat. Walaupun dia masih muda, dia adalah gadis yang multi-talent. Karena itulah S.M mengandalkannya sendirian untuk membimbing Surpr!se di bidang koreografi. Dan ia sangat handal dalam menciptakan komposisi-komposisi music, juga menulis lagu dengan kosa-katanya sendiri._

Akan ada _cameo _yang menjadi pendamping _Stylist _dan Seren. Disini Seren ditonjolkan karena para _member _masih dirahasiakan. Sebenernya saya udah punya original chara untuk mengisi keempatnya, tapi saya mau bagi-bagi saja dulu dengan para _reader_.

**Saya akan update lusa (kemungkinan) dan sehabis itu saya akan hiatus. Long-hiatus. Dan di comeback(?) saya nanti saya akan buat FF yang menumpuk di otak saya. **_**Love u readers!**_

**Di prolog B, semua original chara akan saya umumkan dan anggota Red Velvet akan muncul. FF ini banyak dibubuhi oleh SM artist lainnya.**

**SAYA BUTUH REVIEW KALIAN~~ :3**


	2. Prolog B

Surpr!se & Red Velvet

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing; except stories**_

_**Warning: Originial chara & Alur akan berlalu dengan cepat**_

_**KATA-KATA AKAN DIUBAH SECARA BESAR-BESARAN!**_

_**A/N: Please read w/ font Times New Roman!**_

**IT'S PROLOG B**

**SORRY FOR LATE /slap/**

* * *

.

_by __**Melody_31**_

_07-05-14_

_S.M Entertaiment baru saja meresmikan keempat gadis muda dari girlband __**Surpr!se **__melalu twitter resmi-nya. Keempat gadis tersebut adalah Arin, Hanna, Ai, dan Rainy. Mereka akan debut di __**Inkigayo **__ditemani sunbae mereka, __**EXO-K**__._

_Dan, ternyata Ai dan Hanna berkebangsaan Jepang asli! Mereka masih sulit untuk beradaptasi dengan Korea. Biodata mereka bisa dilihat di situs resmi S.M._

_Heum… K-Popers pasti pada tahu, kalau Girl Generation itu dibentuk untuk mendampingi Super Junior? Nah, begitu pun dengan __**Surpr!se**__. Tapi, jika pasangan itu antara girbland dan boyband, maka kalian salah! Karena __**Surpr!se **__akan mendampingi girlband rookie, __**Red Velvet**__!_

_Dan konon kabarnya, kedua girlband rookie tersebut akan menjalani shooting reality show bersama. Xixixi._

_Wah, pastinya gak sabar..._

_source: allkpop_

…

Name : Jung Minyoung

Stage Name : Vello

D.O.B : May 20, 1995

Position : Leader, Sub-dancer

Nations : America - Korea

…

_Preview_

"_Seriously? Red Velvet will join too? Akh, ini bukan berita yang bagus."_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Karena Red Velvet dan Surpr!se tidak pernah mempunyai sejarah berhubungan akur."_

...

Name: Choi Hye Ra

Stage Name: Daphne

D.O.B: 21 September 1992

Position: Visual; Lead-vocal

Nations: Korean

...

"Hah? Kau serius?" tanya Luna sambil memasang ekspresi tidak percaya. Seren mengangguk.

"HAH?! SERIUS _MEMBER _RED VELVET JUGA AKAN KEMARI?!"

Teriakan para _member _dari ruang tengah membuat Seren meringis. "Begitulah, _eon_. Sesuai dengan apa yang ku bilang." Kata Seren.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kalau kita kabarkan kepada _member _Red Velvet bahwa undangan dibatalkan, itu jahat sekali!" Kata Victoria lalu menggigit bibirnya.

"Victoria _eon_…!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang Seren kenal jelas.

"Ada apa, umh... Vell?" tanya Victoria walaupun ia sudah yakin akan jawabannya nantinya. Bibir Vello mengerucut. "Kenapa _member _Red Velvet juga _join_, sih, kak? Aku tidak suka. Mereka menyebalkan,"

Victoria mencubit pipi Vello "Yah, coba saja dulu. Nanti juga kalian akan akrab, kok."

"_Never!_" sergah Daphne. "Tidak akan ada riwayat kami akrab. Tidak mungkin hal itu terjadi, _eon_!"

"Tidak mungkin bagaimana? Bisa saja. Kenapa kalian tidak suka, heum?" Luna berusaha propokativ. Dan serius, ini _NG Scene _sekali.

"Intinya kami tidak mau!" rengek Daphne.

_Ting tong_

"Yah, ingin bagaimana lagi?" kata Victoria pasrah berhubung bunyi bel sudah memasuki alat pendengaran. "Krys, bukakan pintu." Krystal cuma mengangguk dan berbalik arah untuk membuka pintu.

"Ukh…! Baiklah! Tapi aku tidak mau tahu kalo _dorm __eonnie-deul_ tidak aman, ya." Ai merengut sembari mengambil kursi yang udah disediakan untuk makan.

Victoria meringis "Memang kalian mau ngelakuin apa?" tanya Victoria.

"Nanti _eonnie_ akan merasakan yang namanya perang, deh." Kata Daphne dan bersamaan dengan itu, semua _member _Surpr!se duduk di kursi makan.

'_Heeeeh… tamat, deh.' _batin Victoria nelangsa

Sementara itu, di pintu, Krystal dan _member _Red Velvet sedikit berbicara.

"Apa sudah lama, Krys?" Krystal menggeleng sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Seulgi. "Sama sekali tidak. Ayo masuk."

…

Name : Kagawa Aiko

Stage Name : Ai

D.O.B : November 27, 1992

Position : Face of Group, Sub-vocal

Nations : Japan

…

"Tidak kusangka senior akan mengundang kami. Hehe." Suara riang Joy pertanda buruk bagi keempat gadis yang sudah menunggu di meja makan. Langkahnya berhenti di ambang dapur.

"Hai, Kak Victoria, Kak Amber, Kak Luna, Sulli, dan…" mata Joy melirik keempat gadis yang nggak asing lagi.

"SURPR!SE?!" teriak Joy dan berhasil membuat krystal Irene, Seulgi, dan Wendy membulat. Joy melirik Victoria dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Victoria _eonnie_!" Victoria mengerling. _Tak usah ditanya. AKu juga sudah tahu. _"Kenapa ada mereka, _eon_?!" _tuh, 'kan. Benar._

"Aku yang mengundangnya."

"Kenapa, _eon_?" tanya Wendy penuh dengan nada menuntut.

"Untuk sekedar makan-makan, tak apa-apa, 'kan?" kali ini Luna yang mrnjawab.

"Tak apa, _eon_. Tapi jika kami dekat mereka, ya, _eon_, tidak, terimakasih." Kata Irene dan diangguki oleh Seulgi. Telinga Vello langsung tajam; lalu melirik _member _Red Velvet.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" desis Seulgi.

"Jangan sok jual mahal, _sl-tty _" kata Vello dengan desisan di akhir kata. Wendy mendesis "Berbicara lebih jelas! Apa kau tak pernah diajarkan cara berbicara yang benar?!"

_Brak!_

"Ah," Victoria sedikit menghindar dari kursi kosong yang sengaja dijatuhi Hazel.

Ai yang dari tadi menunduk; kini berbalik menatap _member _Red Velvet dengan tatapan dinginnya; yang jarang ia perlihatkan.

"**Jangan sok jual mahal dan men-judge _member_-ku seenaknya, Weird.**" Ai mendesis berbahaya.

"Ai, kau tenang sa…"

"Aku ingin begitu. Kau siapa hingga berhak melarangku, **hah?**" ucapan Sulli langsung dipotong oleh Joy yang ikut terbawa emosi. Sulli malah semakin panik.

_'Dimana Seren, sih? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menghilang? Runyam sekali suasananya.' _Batin Amber dengan mata yang melirik-lirik curiga; entah apa maksudnya.

"_Kalian yang minta._" Desis Wendy pelan dengan Bahasa Spanyol; Vello dengar dan ngerti itu dengan jelas. _Ini tanda pertama_. Vello memperhatikan tangan Wendy yang bergerak liar menggapai sendok di meja makan.

_'Heh, dasar menyebalkan. Bodoh sekali.' _batin Vello sambil memasang senyuman sinisnya secara diam-diam. Tangan Wendy terangkat ke udara dengan sendok di genggamannya; dan sendok tersebut melayang secepat cahaya tanpa ada yang tahu. Dan...

_Trang!_

Lemparan sendok dari Wendy berhasil Arin hindari hingga terkena sandaran kursi yang saling menimbulkan suara. _'Aku tahu. Tak akan kena,' _batin Wendy. Wendy dan Vello. Mereka terlihat berbahaya.

'_Ups…' _batin Seren yang ternyata melihat perseteruan mereka sedari tadi secara sembunyi-sembunyi dibalik rak piring. Uf... dia terlalu malas untuk turut andil di perseteruan tersebut. _Dasar Surpr!se memalukan!_

Mata Hazel tiba-tiba menggelap "**Jangan cari masalah, Wendy Son.**"

_Brak!_

"KYAAAAA!"

"SURPR!SE!"

"RED VELVEEET!"

'_Dimulai!' _

_**Bersambung…**_

…

Name : Song Da Hyun

Stage Name : Hazel

D.O.B : April 3, 1993

Position : Magnae, Lead-dancer

Nations : America

…

**MAAF BANGET KALO HASILNYA GA MEMUASKAN! SAYA KEJAR DEADLINE, NIH! **(gara-gara males-malesan u,u) **DAN MAAF KALO PADA OOC, SOALNYA SAYA MESTI ROMBAK BESAR-BESARAN, NIH! MAAF BANGET, YA! NANTI DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA GA LAGI, KOK!**

_Well, haaaii! Gak punya waktu banyak lagi! Bentar lagi jam 12, dan kalo saya belum update, saya ingkar namanyaa! (udah basi -_-)_

**Ok, masih butuh kok dua oc, jadi _stylist _dan _manager _Red Velvet:**

_Manger Red Velvet_

_**Name:**_

_**Nickname:**_

_**D.O.B:**_

_**Nations:**_

_**Tell me about your personality (complete please):**_

_Stylist (hairstyle;make up;fashion)_

_**Name:**_

_**Nickname:**_

_**D.O.B:**_

_**Nations:**_

_**Tell me about your personality (complete please):**_

**BIG THANKS TO : Genie | adele | Hazel Waters | Brie APel | P.S sorry ya line kalian pada dikit. masih prolog, kok. jangan ngambek, 'key :D| P.S.S Hazel, masa tipe B kayak gitu, sih T^T itu biasanya tipe AB atau tipe A. tapi, bukan masalah besar kok. akunya aja yang ikut campur. hehe :3 makasih~| P.S.S.S Brie APel, aku pingin kirimin kamu PM tapi kamu udah ga ngeaktifin PM kamu lagi. dan maaf kamu belum aku tampilin, maaf banget lho. btw, gimana cara ga ngeaktifin PM lagi? (LoL)|**

Nah, setelah prolog ini, saya bakal update chapter 1 sangaaaaaat lama! Bisa jadi bulan Desember saya update (kemungkinan besar) jadi, setia nunggu aja, ya :3

Dan, tentang _comeback _saya nanti, saya nggak bakalan buat FF dengan banyak oc, itu gajadi. Saya mau buat _stuck-idea _yang ada di otak saya dulu~ tapi pairnya saya masih bimbang. Hehe :D

Jadi, sampai jumpaa! Love yaa!

_I NEED YOUR REVIEW…!_


End file.
